deloreantechfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Editing and Submitting Articles
Being a wiki, anyone can contribute. We encourage as much useful information as you can provide. Please feel free to create new articles or edit existing articles as appropriate. Wiki entries are very easy to edit and add. The MediaWiki Markup pages shows how to make your entires as easy to read as possible. The MediaWiki Markup pages shows how to make your entires as easy to read as possible. Log In But before you can create or edit any articles you must first . The link is right at the top right corner of every page . Copyrights Please respect the copyrights of others. We request that you do not copy information verbatim from other sources if you do not have permission. Even if you do have the best of intentions, we do not want to plagiarize other people's work and infringe on their copyrights. You are more than welcome to summarize their work, expand on it and provide links to it, but raw copies of material you do not own the rights to is not allowed. Creating and Editing Articles DeLorean Tech Wiki uses MediaWiki as its engine. This is the same software that powers Wikipedia and many other wikis. Detailed information about maintaining and editing a wiki can be found at the MediaWiki wiki. This article is meant to give you an overview of basic editing tasks common to working on a wiki. Check the MediaWiki wiki for more complete information. * MediaWiki Creating a New Page If you want to create a new page, use the search field on the left to see if it exists first. If not, you can create the new page right from the search results screen by clicking on the red link in the search results, after which you can edit it just like any other page. Editing an Existing Page If you want to edit an existing article, just go to its page and click the edit button at the top of the page. You can also edit individual sections via the edit buttons to the far right of their headings. Editing is done in plain text in a normal edit box. MediaWiki uses a special, easy-to-use set of markups to quickly layout out a new, professional-looking article. A quick overview of how to create lists, headings and other layout features can be found in the basic article. You might want to take a quick look before editing anything, but if you prefer to learn as you go, you can just dive right in and start making changes. All of the possible formatting options are available in MediaWiki's formatting article, complete with "what you type" and "what you see" examples. A great way to see how a page is put together is to go an existing page and edit it so you can view its source. This will let you see just how the page is put together, allowing you to borrow elements form it and use it as a style reference. * , an overview of formatting. Or just dive right in! * Detailed MediaWiki formatting article Categories Pages can be grouped into any number of categories. For example, the various service facilities are grouped into categories based on their location. To put an article in a category, simply add the categories to the bottom of the article like so: Category:MyCategory To link to a category, add a leading colon: Category:MyCategory Note that you must go to the category's page and add some text describing the category after you create it, or you won't see any articles in it. For more details on categories and other things you can do with them, see the MediaWiko categories article. * Detailed MediaWiki categories article Redirecting Often there are multiple search keywords that should go to the same page. For example, Fuses and Fuse Box should also be reachable by searching for just "Fuse Box". It is easy to automatically point "Fuse Box" to Fuses and Fuse Box via redirecting: # Search for the article you want to redirect that doesn't yet exist, in this case "Fuse Box" # Create the new page for it by clicking on the red link # Enter the following: #REDIRECT Fuses and Fuse Box # Preview your page, and if it looks ok, save the page Now searching for "Fuse Box" will automatically redirect you to Fuses and Fuse Box. For more information on redirecting, see the MediaWiki redirects article. * Detailed MediaWiki redirection article Citing Sources Anytime you add information to the wiki, you should cite your source. Uncited information will be marked and eventually removed. This can be a link to a forum post, a page number in the Workshop Manual, a link to an article on a web site, or a link to another part of the wiki. Tips on Citing You should cite information based on where you found it. This means that if you find it on a website, you should cite that website, even if the site itself is referencing a book. We want to know where YOU found the information. This is important if your source is in error because it incorrectly referenced another source. In general, you should try to follow Wikipedia's own citation tips when citing. What to do with Uncited Information If you find information that is lacking a citation that you believe may be in error, but you don't know what correction to make, you should edit the article and add at the point of contention. This will inset the familiar Wikipedia-style text after the link, marking it so that others can comment on it. You may also want to post to the DMCTechWiki Yahoo Group so that others are made aware of the issue and can Of course, if you do know how to correct it, you can edit the page directly. We do not want people removing information they don't agree with; we just don't want incorrect information on the wiki. You are free to add your own information to supplement that you which you disagree with, but do not remove it if it is factually correct. Adding Citations To create a citation, you use the tag, like so: There are 17 fuses in use, and one spare, in the fuse boxDeLorean Workshop Manual, M:07:02-M:07:03 This automatically creates a reference and adds it to the bottom of the page. If you are creating a new page, you will need to add the following to the bottom for the references to appear: You can make a two column reference list with the following: Citations can also be resulted multiple times in the same article. This is done with the "name" property of the ref tag: DeLorean Workshop Manual, M:07:02-M:07:03 Once defined in this way, the same reference can be reused in the article by specifying only the name: Don't forget the slash just before the greater than symbol. Detailed information on citations can be found in the Cite documentation on MediaWiki. * Detailed MediaWiki Cite documentation Need More Detail You may find some articles lacking in detail. For example, an article might not include the size of the bolts or wrenches that are needed, or the kind of screwdriver. When you encounter these, you can add to the incomplete text. This inserts a marker that links back to this page. Examples of missing detail include: * Torque settings * Bolt and wrench sizes * Missing steps * Lack of detail in steps * Ambiguous instructions Basically, anytime you think there should be more information than there is, you should add a tag. See Also * * MediaWiki Editing and Submitting Articles